Thundering Silence
by SkylarAemi-CwMx
Summary: Four kits from a distant bloodline tied to a threatening prophecy are born to a steady life, raised to be strong and loyal warriors. But secrecy blackouts across the Clan under a malicious leader, and everything crumbles to pieces. Can a few troublesome kits be the key to the Clan's salvation? -Aemi and Skylar


**Hi this is Aemi & Skylar! This is one of our first fanfictions, and we're not exactly the best as it yet. Please follow, favorite, or review your honest thoughts! If you have any suggestions for the story, you can review or PM us, either is fine. Our story is completely OC (maybe a few mentions of the series' characters here and there), so if you don't like reading those stories, you don't need to tell us. I hope you enjoy our story!  
><strong>

**If you are curious to see when a certain story (we will have more than 1 in the future, so be sure to look for those!) will be updated, you can always check our profile, and on the bottom, there will be a section called "Story Updates", look for the story title, and there will be a date where it will probably be updated. If we haven't updated since that date, feel free to PM us to ask if we're planning on updating.**

**(Note: This is only the Allegiance and the Prologue, we'll be updating Chapter 1 soon)**

**(Disclaimer: We do not own the idea of Warriors, we only own the characters)**

**~Aemi & Skylar**

**ALLEGIANCE**

**ThunderClan**

Leader:Dapplestar- grey tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Eagletail- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat:Darkflame- Black tom with a ginger blaze and amber eyes

_Apprentice, Leafbreeze_

**Warriors**:

Pineclaw-brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Rosetail- Ginger she-cat with a plumy tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Amberpaw_

Birchpelt- white tabby tom with dark brown eyes

_Apprentice_, _Tigerpaw_

Stormpetal- blue-grey tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Blossomleaf- blue-grey tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Dustcloud- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes

Toadleap- jet black tom with yellow eyes

_Apprentice, Thornpaw_

Twistedfoot- grey tom with white paws and a twisted back foot

Honeyfrost- golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Leopardleap- golden ginger tom with white stripes, belly fur and green eyes

Dovefeather- silver grey she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws

Goldenmist- golden-brown she-cat with patches of lighter fur and brown eyes

Jayclaw- jet black she-cat with icy blue eyes and sharp claws

Lightheart- skinny brown and black spotted she-cat with bright amber eyes

Longclaw- dark brown tabby tom with brown eyes and long claws

_Apprentice, Wolfpaw_

Wildstorm- Big calico tom with amber eyes

Rainfall- dark blue-grey she-cat with calm blue eyes and a white tail tip

Lilystream- white and tortoiseshell she-cat with stunning green eyes

Ivystep- white she-cat with patches of cream fur and blue-green eyes

Echobreeze- white she-cat with black paws and a black tail-tip

Hailfur- light blue-grey tom with blue eyes and white paws

_Apprentice, Duskpaw_

Swallowwing- brown tabby she-cat with white paws and tail tip

**Apprentices**:

Leafbreeze- white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Duskpaw- long-haired dark grey tom with blue eyes and darker stripes

Tigerpaw- smoky grey tom with black stripes and blue-green eyes

Wolfpaw- long-haired grey she-cat with darker streaks and blue eyes

Amberpaw- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Thornpaw- light brown tabby tom with piercing green eyes

Lightningpaw- black tom with a yellow blaze on his back and head and yellow eyes

**Queens**:

Hazelfur- hazel furred she-cat with brown eyes

(mother of Pineclaw's kits: Berrykit, Cinderkit, and Nightkit)

Softfeather- small white and silver dappled grey she-cat with green eyes

(mother of Eagletail's kits: Dawnkit, Snowkit, Ashkit, and Stonekit)

Sunwhisker- dark ginger she-cat with amber whiskers and grey eyes

(expecting Birchpelt's kits)

**Kits**:

Nightkit- jet black tom with dark green eyes

Berrykit- cream and white she-kit with pale green eyes

Cinderkit- light grey she-kit with bright amber eyes

Snowkit- small silver she-kit with black dapples, long fur, and rich green ees

Dawnkit- small golden tabby she-kit with white paws and amber eyes

Stonekit- large grey tom with amber eyes

Ashkit- silver grey tom with dapples and green eyes

**Elders**:

Poisontail- mottled brown tom with dark blue eyes

Dewstorm- grey tom with amber eyes

Sweetfur- once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with dark amber eyes

* * *

><p><strong><span>ShadowClan<span>**

Leader:Boulderstar- dark grey tom with lightning blue eyes

Deputy:Shadepelt- jet black tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Appleleaf- ginger she-cat with darker speckles and stripes

**Warriors:**

Lizardclaw- brown calico tom with yellow eyes

Scorchtail- dark ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Tinynose- small white furred she-cat with bright blue eyes

_Apprentice, Mudpaw_

Emberstorm- dark ginger tom with dark amber eyes

_Apprentice, Bashpaw_

Swoopbreeze- white long furred tom with black dapples and blue eyes

Frostwhisker- white and grey she-cat with cold icy eyes and long whiskers

_Apprentice, Greypaw_

Mouseheart- brown and cream colored she-cat with brown amber eyes

Breezewhisper- light brown tom with large green eyes and white paws

Northwind- dark brown tabby tom with bright flashy green eyes

_Apprentice, Marigoldpaw_

Lionfoot- long-haired golden tom with big feet and yellow eyes

Foxtail- calico tom with a bushy red tail and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Featherpaw_

**Apprentices**:

Mudpaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Marigoldpaw- golden-brown she-cat with yellow eyes and grey paws

Bashpaw- grey speckled tom with amber eyes

Greypaw- dark gray tom with blue eyes and a white tail tip

Featherpaw- light gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**:

Hollynose- small pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

(mother of Lizardclaw's kits- Fernkit, Marshkit, and Tanglekit)

Fallowwing- brown and white tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes

(expecting Breezewhisper's kits)

Cedartail- golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes and a white tail tip

(expecting Foxtail's kits)

**Kits**:

Fernkit- pale ginger she-kit with bright yellow eyes

Tanglekit- small ginger she-kit with yellow green eyes

Marshkit- dark brown tabby tom with blue-green eyes and dark stripes

**Elders**:

Littlenose- silver grey she-cat with a small nose and blue eyes

Cloudwing- white tom with blue eyes; blind

Ruby- white tabby she-cat with amber eyes; former kittypet

* * *

><p><strong><span>RiverClan<span>**

Leader: Streamstar- blue-grey she-cat with ice blue eyes

Deputy: Kestrelwing- white, ginger, and grey she-cat with amber eye

Medicine Cat: Lilacstream- white tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

**Warriors**:

Oakwhisker- white and brown tom with long whiskers

Willowleaf- grey and tortoiseshell she-cat with bright green eyes

Ripplepelt- long and messy furred grey tom with dark blue eyes

Pebblefur- pale grey tom with darker spots and blue eyes

_Apprentice, Robinpaw_

Miststorm- blue-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sunfur- golden ginger tom with bright amber eyes and white paws

Sapfur- golden brown tabby tom with white striped paws and tail

_Apprentice, Waterpaw_

Otterpelt- long-haired golden-brown tom with brown eyes

_Apprentice, Reedpaw_

Nettletooth- spiky short furred tom with a dark brown pelt

Minnowsplash- tiny blue-grey she-cat with green eyes

Roseblossom- ginger tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Splashheart- dark blue-grey tom with icy blue eyes and a white tail tip

Petalmist- white tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes and a long tail

_Apprentice, Beetlepaw_

**Apprentices**:

Robinpaw- white and brown tom with amber-red eyes

Beetlepaw- dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Reedpaw- cream and white she-cat with green eyes and speckles

Waterpaw- blue-grey she-cat with a short tail and small ears

**Queens**:

Silvershine- silver she-cat with bright blue eyes and patches of white fur

(mother of Otterpelt's kits: Shinekit, Troutkit, and Daisykit)

Blossomnose- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

(mother of Oakwhisker's kits: Bouncekit and Mintkit)

Lightningtail- golden tabby she-cat with bright yellow eyes

(expecting Sunfur's kits)

**Kits**:

Shinekit-silver she-kit with blue eyes and long hair

Troutkit- golden brown tom with bright blue eyes and patches of white fur

Daisykit- brown she-kit with blue eyes and small white paws

Bouncekit- white and brown she-cat with pale green eyes

Mintkit- tortoiseshell she-cat with long whiskers

**Elders**:

Mallowfeather- mottled ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Eelwhisker- grumpy brown tom with lots of battle scars

* * *

><p><strong><span>Windclan<span>**

Leader:Flightstar- white and cream she-cat with pale green eyes

Deputy: Gorseclaw- golden she-cat with yellow eyes and darker dapples

Medicine Cat: Heatherstorm- brown tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes

_Apprentice, Deerpaw_

**Warriors**:

Hawktalon- brown tabby tom with golden legs and yellow eyes

Dustfur- dark gray tom with brown eyes and white spots

Poppyleaf- white tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice, Cloverpaw_

Rushbreeze- white tabby tom with green eyes and one horizontal stripe

Sandwhisker- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Breezeheart- pale ginger tom with pure black eyes and a long tail

Cloudsky- white calico tom with blue eyes

Flamefoot- long-haired white tom with bright ginger feet and blur eyes

Hareleap- pure white tom with large blue eyes but bad eyesight

Ryetail- creamy brown tom with amber eyes and dark stripes

Plumfur- brown tabby she-cat with violet blue eyes

_Apprentice, Acornpaw_

Bristletail- spiky furred cream and white tom with green eyes

Wrenfeather- light brown she-cat with white and black stripes and green eyes

Rockstep- dark brown tom with black paws and green eyes

Cherryfrost- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

_Apprentice, Lucy_

Sorrelwhisker- long haired fuzzy ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

Aspenvine- tall blue-grey tom with a swirl patterned fur and green eyes

**Apprentices:**

Deerpaw- cream, white, and brown she-cat with large hazel eyes

Cloverpaw- white and tortsoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Acornpaw- large brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Lucy- former kittypet; white she-cat with bright green eyes, pink paw pads, and long fur

**Queens:**

Shrewtail- ginger and white she-cat with pale green eyes

(mother of Ryetail's kits: Adderkit and Stormkit)

Blazeheart- bright ginger she-cat with bright amber eyes and white stripes

(mother of Cloudsky's kits: Whitekit, Brightkit, and Gingerkit)

**Kits:**

Adderkit- dark brown, almost black, tom with piercing amber eyes

Stormkit- ginger and white she-kit with soft green eyes

Whitekit- pure white tom with blue eyes and a small nose

Brightkit- bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Gingerkit- ginger she-kit with white stripes and amber eyes

**Elders:**

Flailfang- blue-grey tom with sharp fangs and a torn ear as a battle scar

Thistlefur- cream and white tom with a sharp attitude

Spiderpaw- black tom with amber eyes, retired early due to crushed paws

* * *

><p><strong><span>Cats Outside Clans<span>**

Sparrow- brown and white fuzzy tom with brown amber eyes

Ocea- blue-grey she-cat with ocean blue eyes and white paws and tail

Song- white furred she-cat with black paws and icy light blue eyes

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Leafbreeze's POV

"Leafbreeze!" I heard my mentor, Darkflame, call me, "Leafbreeze, tonight I'll be busy with delivering Hazelfur's kits. You've been to the Moonstone several times… I assume I could rely on you to get there and back safely for the half-moon?"

I nodded. "Of course, Darkflame." I obeyed.

"Good. And I expect you to come back with a full report on anything important StarClan has said to us… StarClan hasn't spoken to me in moons. I wonder why," Darkflame mewed sadly.

"Okay, I will!" I mewed excitedly, like a kit about to receive it's apprentice name. It was my first time to the Moonstone. Darkflame had always worried on me being forgetful, if I forgot the way to the I had never traveled to the Moonstone on my own before. It made me feel like a full-fledged medicine cat, someone responsible.

"Okay, then you better hurry off campus. Hazelfur is going to have her kits any moment now. Hurry, or else Appleleaf will get an-"

They were cut off by a loud screech from the nursery, Hazelfur, as Darkflame gave a look to me as he sprinted into the nursery to help..

I nodded quickly, realizing Hazelfur was in need of Darkflame, and skipped away quickly to the edge of the campus.

As soon as I reached the end of the territory, I saw Appleleaf, ShadowClan's medicine cat waiting for me, quite impatiently, "Well, you certainly took your time," Appleleaf rolled her eyes, "Where's Darkflame?" she asked.

"He has to take care of Hazelfur. She's having her kits today!" I meowed with excitement. I had always loved the idea of kits, even if I couldn't have any. "And I'm not that experienced yet."

"Huh. Of course," Appleleaf nodded, we walked what seems thousands of pawsteps before we saw Lilacstream and Heatherstorm waiting. "Lilacstream, Heatherstorm," Appleleaf greeted politely. Well, more politely than he talks to me, I mentally thought.

"Hi Leafbreeze!" Lilacstream said cheerfully. The RiverClan medicine cat had always been more fond of me. Appleleaf on the other hand, found me quite annoying as I was a "mouse-brained" young apprentice.

"Hi Lilacstream, Heatherstorm!" I replied with the same enthusiasm.

"I assume Darkflame is fine… I hope?" Heatherstorm rasped. She was an old cat, one that may retire soon. But WindClan was out of luck for now. None of their warriors were anywhere interested in serving the Clan with medicine instead of claws.

"Yeah! Darkflame's fine, he just has to help Hazelfur. She's having her kits today," I repeated my words that I said to Appleleaf.

"Are you going to have an apprentice anytime soon?" Lilacstream asked, knowing that the WindClan medicine cat was growing old, and that she would eventually be too tired to move back and forth Moonstone to campus.

"One of the newborn kits, Whitekit, is interested in the job! She's always poking her head through my medicine. A very caring kit that likes to help her Clanmates in other ways than fighting." Heatherstorm grinned. Though old, Heatherstorm always seemed to have a "high spirit", unlike the young ShadowClan cat, Appleleaf. "As soon as she earns her full medicine cat name, I'm going to retire. My old bones can't hold up much longer," Heatherstorm admit with a hearty chuckle.

"That's great news!" I encouraged her. "I mean. It's great news there's a future apprentice… not that you'll… well yeah," I drifted off awkwardly, shifting my paws uncomfortably.

"Well we have to get going!" Appleleaf barked, saving me from any offense that Heatherstorm may of tooken. "It's almost moonhigh. We can't sit around and talk like elders all night."

I nodded, as we quickly started to walk up the hill to the Moonstone. The walk was short, as expected.

The sight of the Moonstone, half-hidden by leafy vines strung around the cave, and an almost glowing stone before my eyes. I've seen it many times, with Darkflame, of course, but never by myself, though it was quite the same; it was a different feeling.

I gently pressed my muzzle against the cold rough stone, looking one last time to Silverpelt, which lay on the sky outside the cave. I drifted into a dark sleep, awaiting for my dream.

I arrived in a bright sunny meadow. I stretched my head out, looking for my warrior ancestors. "StarClan…? I know I may not be the honorable Darkflame…" I dipped my head.

A small she-cat appeared, her face was oddly familiar. Perfect squared face, small ears and bright amber eyes, her pelt splashing with golden. She meowed something I couldn't make out, along the lines of … "Leafbreeze, … Darkflame…" She quickly faded, and I was startled by a huge noise.

Suddenly, the grass burst into dark flames, shadows, and mists. I was immediately startled by this scene, jumping back. My throat was suddenly filled with smoke as I struggled to breath.

In the flames, a cat seemed to be springing around in the dark smoke. At first, I thought, Is that a StarClan cat? The cat had a pair of bloodthirsty brown eyes and long, sharp fangs and claws. He reminded me of a certain warrior, but I couldn't put my paw on it exactly.

Then I noticed on the bottom of the scene, many smaller silhouettes lingered. I peered closer.. and closer...and I jerked back, heart pounding, when they were mercilessly crushed by the smoky, black flames.

The scene continued. In the background, I saw the sun start to rise at dawn, but oddly enough, snow started to fall from the sky. And the mysterious cat turned into stone and burst into ashes. The black flames engulfing me started to calm down, though my vision was still clouded with fog, hazy.

I woke with a jerk. I looked around me and saw Appleleaf and Heatherstorm sleeping peacefully, while Lilacstream patiently waited, looking thoughtful.

"Hi Lilacstream," I gave her a fake cheerful smile. Though on the inside, my head was blurred with thoughts on the frightening scene I had just experienced. My still punding heart didn't help either. What is StarClan saying…? Is it an evil overtaking the Clans..?

"Hi Leafbreeze," Lilacstream greeted me politely. "These sleepy heads don't look like they're waking up anytime soon…" She chuckled looking at Appleleaf's usual grumpy expression and Heatherstorm with a tired expression.

"Yeah. Wanna hunt to pass the time? I didnt have time to eat some fresh-kill earlier, I'm starving." I explained.

"I doubt WindClan would be happy if we hunted on their land—you have to go all the way to your territory to hunt. There's not much prey around this place. If there were, only fast hares that the WindClan could catch. Besides, I dont' feed on rabbits and dry food. I prefer fish," Lilacstream pointed out, chuckling

"Right," I meowed, disappointed. I heard my stomach growl fiercely, which hopefully Lilacstream didn't notice. Fortunately, she padded out of the cave, bright rays of sunlight hitting her black, ginger, and white pelt.

I saw Appleleaf stir right when I went out to follow Lilacstream. "Hey! Where are you going? Catching prey while we ain't looking?" Appleleaf sneered, he raced up to the opening of the cave, Heatherstorm following behind him.

"Sorry, Appleleaf. I didn't know I needed permission for hunting," I snorted. To be honest, I knew I was to respect all medicine cats, including the grumpiest ones, but I was fed up by his unlimited grouchiness no one knew the reason to. "But I didn't have any fresh-kill last night. I thought today while you were still snoring lazily, we could rush out and eat some prey… since you know, you're always unwilling to talk to most of us, anyway. What's the difference."

"Hush, Leafbreeze," Lilacstream nudged me, her pale green eyes shifting around the cave.

I rolled my eyes but stayed quiet. To my complete surprise, Appleleaf didn't retort a snarl at me, but instead simply meowed, "Let's go then. If we're not back soon, Boulderstar wouldn't like it. ShadowClan is looking up for any messages they can find. I'm sure it's the same with your leaders."

The emotionless comment shocked me, it was even bothering, as I thought he would've been angry at me for saying what I did, batting on the things I did for the next moons. This lead to my extreme curiosity. I looked at Lilacstream for any answers, but she just shrugged. Then I leaned to the older cat, Heatherstorm, who looked uneasy.

She just turned to me and mouthed "sometime else". I nodded.

The walk back to territory was long and awkward. Appleleaf seemed upset—I had usually thought of him as a cat that was always grumpy and angry, but never to show sad emotions. But it's not like that, apparently.

When I finally reached ThunderClan camp, I was greeted by my sister, Echobreeze, and the day seemed to move swiftly on.

**A/N: I hope you liked the prologue and continue reading our story! Follow, favorite, or review/PM us anything you'd like to say about it (suggestions, criticism, etc.). We'll be updating soon so look for that!**

**~Aemi and Skylar~**


End file.
